In conventional internal combustion engines of this type, a separater injector pump is associated with each nozzle, and has its own delivery piston to provide the fuel feed. This arrangement is very wasteful and costly, because a separate pump and nozzle is necessary for each cylinder of the internal combustion engine. Furthermore, such an arrangement requires, apart from the considerable effort expended in its assembly, complicated and extensive servicing of the many parts.